


Ansias

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Un Malfoy, persiguiendo a una Weasley, la deshonra caería sobre él y su familia por atreverse a poner los ojos en alguien como esa zarrapastrosa chica.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Ansias

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este Drabble está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Draco se removió incómodo, se acomodó un par de veces en el sofá de cuero negro, estiró su brazo, recargándolo en el descanso, se volvió a acomodar, alzó su extremidad y se talló el cuello.

Ansioso.

Él no estaba incomodo, estaba ansioso, inquieto, esa tarde había descubierto que no solo encontrarse con ella y las pequeñas peleas no eran una casualidad, todo lo contrario.

Se descubrió a sí mismo buscándola.

Un Malfoy, persiguiendo a una Weasley, la deshonra caería sobre él y su familia por atreverse a poner los ojos en alguien como esa zarrapastrosa chica, pero esa tarde notó que cuando la encontraba, buscaba pretexto alguno para provocar una riña con ella, solo para ver lo linda que era cuando la sacaba de su control, la forma en que sus mejillas se encendían de rojo por el coraje, y esa tarde, ella había hecho algo completamente inesperado.

En su momento de cólera, se acercó a él con demasía. 

Sus ojos castaños centelleaban llenos de vida, a pesar de estar furiosa, le sorprendió verla sonreír, alegre, porque como siempre, tuviesen oportunidad de acercarse, aunque sea peleando.

—M—

Ginny Weasley llegó refunfuñando a la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras su amigo, Neville, intentaba calmarla, su pelea con Malfoy se había ido a un nivel más allá, a pesar de que cuando discutían estaban cerca, esta vez fue diferente.

Se removió, ansiosa, soltando un chillido por el recuerdo de su insensatez, se había olvidado del público, y se había acercado a él, a Draco Malfoy, y pudo notar aquellos ojos grises brillando con cierto placer, solo para ella, porque desde la primera vez que había decidido comenzar a molestarla, comenzó a observarlo.

Un buen cazador acecha a sus víctimas, para saber fortalezas y debilidades, al inicio era por táctica, pero conforme notaba la forma en que el arrastrar de palabras cambiaba, a ser un poco más tranquilo, comenzó a disfrutar verlo a la lejanía, con aquella mirada irritada para todos, pero cuando debería estarlo, lo veía disfrutando aquello.

Si tan solo Neville no hubiese intervenido cuando la vio aproximarse tanto a él, posiblemente se habría aventurado hasta sus labios, desconocía como hubiese salido después de aquel embrollo, pero lo hubiese hecho.

—M—

El día siguiente se encontraron en uno de los pasillos, estaba desierto, así que comprendieron que no había razón para atacarse uno a otro, por un momento, la decepción los consumió por completo, sin público, ¿cómo podían justificarse uno al otro? ¿Qué tal si eso arruinaba las cosas?

La espera por que el otro diera el primer paso fue una tortura, aun así, ninguno se movió, a la espera de que el otro diera el primer paso, ninguno quería ser el primero en bajar el orgullo.

Él se aclaró la garganta solamente.

La mirada castaña de Ginny se posó en los ojos grises de él, y apartaron la mirada, cada uno de manera rápida, al descubrir, que su color favorito, era el mismo, que el color de ojos del otro.


End file.
